Like a Diamond in the Rough
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: Chameleon has always been lonely, but what if he had a friend the whole time and didn't realize it? She may not be smart, attentive, or coordinated but she had stuck with him the whole time. Chameleon can't beleive he didn't realize it sooner...the last person he had expected was the first to pull him out of his rut; Jillian. One shot.


**Salem:**** Poor Chameleon…All he wants is a friend. But what if he's had one the whole time and just didn't realize it? For those who don't know Jillian, she is the model that assists Chameleon, who is her boss, on the Evil Shopping Channel and really isn't that bright. She made her cameo as a non speaking character in the episode "Dog Tired," and has not appeared again. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jillian sat in front of her vanity, dabbing on her bright red lipstick and fiddling with her hair. There was about forty minutes until the show started but she liked taking her time. Her boss however loved scrambling around at the last minute to set up props. As she combed her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time, the corner light bulb in the vanity flickered brightly then burnt out like a star.

Jillian stared at the bulb for a few moments then turned to the doorway. "Hey boss!" she called into the other room.

Chameleon poked his head into her dressing room. "What? I'm busy!"

Jillian pointed to the light bulb. "The yellow shiny thing died."

"Well fix it." Chameleon walked out of the room. "I taught you how last week."

Jillian frowned. _Fix it?_"Ok boss!" she walked over to the makeup counter and opened the cupboard above. She hunted around a moment until she spied a box of light bulbs. She grinned and pulled it down, walking back to her vanity. She examined the dead bulb in the corner.

"Hey boss?" she called again.

Chameleon walked back in and sighed. "What Jillian?"

"How do I take the round thingy out of the hole?" Jillian asked. (a/n: That's what she said. Immature I know.)

Chameleon walked up and twisted the bulb. "See you turn it this way." He screwed it back into the socket. "Now you try."

Jillian narrowed her eyes and focused. She turned the bulb as Chameleon had showed her. After a moment the bulb came loose from the socket and into her hand. She grinned.

"Oh my gosh I did it!" she squealed holding up the light bulb. "Look boss I did it! I did it!"

Chameleon nodded. Jillian wasn't very bright, but he was still glad to help. Fearing she would drop it, he took the bulb from her hand and set it aside. "Do you remember how to put the new one back in?"

Jillian thought a moment. She looked at the empty light socket. "Um…"

Chameleon shook his head. "Do you want some help?"

Jillian had lifted the bulb to the socket. "Hang on! I think I got it…" she replied enthusiastically as she attempted to screw it in the wrong direction.

Chameleon sighed. "Here. Let me show you." He took Jillian's hand and helped her screw it in the right way.

When he let go Jillian examined the vanity proudly. She turned to her boss. "That was sooo hard!" she laughed.

Chameleon got up from where he had been kneeling. "If you say so. Finish making yourself look pretty for the show."

Jillian ignored him. "I get to tell all my friends how you taught me about the yellow shiny things! They're gonna be all like whoa Jillian! That's awesome!"

Chameleon was getting frustrated. "Yes, yes. That's nice. Now hurry up."

Jillian blinked and twirled her hair with her fingers. "Aren't you going to tell your friends about the yellow mini suns?" she asked.

Chameleon swallowed and walked out of the room. Jillian frowned and followed.

"You do have friends right?" she asked, poking her head out of the dressing room.

Chameleon shrugged. "We'll just say I'm a very lonely lizard." he began to check the set for the show.

Jillian stood there for a moment, then started laughing. Chameleon whirled around.

"What are you doing?"

Jillian continued to laugh. "You're lonely? What are you talking about?" she walked past him and onto the set, examining the bright show lights above.

Chameleon frowned. "I have no friends! That's what I'm talking about!"

Jillian grinned. "Don't lie to yourself Chameleon!"

Chameleon was taken aback by the sound of his name. Jillian always referred to him as boss…. "Don't lie to myself?" Jillian was always confusing, but she was being downright vague at this point.

Jillian skipped over to him. "Yah! Lying is bad!" she gave him a tight hug.

"But what am I lying about?"

"About having no friends of course!"

"That's not a lie Jillian. I really don't have any friends…"

Jillian giggled. "Liar! You have me!" she smiled.

Chameleon blinked. He had been so caught up in trying to win over everyone else he had forgotten about Jillian. He had never really considered her a friend, but looking back on everything they did together proved him wrong. She helped him with the show, talked to him nonstop, and called him at all hours of the night for what she called "technical support," which was usually because she forgot how to use a microwave or how to start her car. She even locked herself on the inside of her car once and couldn't figure out how to open the door. She always cooked him a cake for his birthday, even though he dared not eat it. Once every week she even agreed to come to his lair for their own ice cream social since D.O.O.M. obviously wasn't going to invite them anytime soon. Chameleon smiled. Now that he had a chance to stop and think about it, Jillian may even be considered more than a friend…

Jillian waited for him to reply. "Are we gonna start the show boss?" she asked, deciding to break the defining silence.

Chameleon smiled and nodded. Jillian squealed excitedly and sprung onto the stage, laughing excitedly the whole time. Chameleon watched her a moment. More than a friend…Kind of like a diamond in the rough. He wasn't sure if she totally realized the magnitude of their situation yet, but when she did, the lonely lizard wouldn't be lonely for long.

* * *

**Pretty short I know. But this one just popped in** **my head because my was fiancé was watching The Evil Shopping Channel clip on Youtube. Don't know why, but he was XD. Hope you enjoyed and please review but no flames! Thanks!  
With love,  
Salem**


End file.
